The Promotion
by JulySam
Summary: Zutara. AU. He was a big deal in the corprate buisness world and would do anything to climb higher. She was the girl next door type who was just trying to find the perfect romance. Zuko, meet Katara. Aka: your new promotion.
1. Misery Buisness

Well, hi there! Whether you've come across this story just because or you know me from "I'm Honest", thanks for visiting this fanfic and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one: Misery Buisness

"It's been three days and he still hasn't called me up for a meeting!" an upset, but still fairly handsome and charming sounding voice exasperated. Suki sighed and rolled her eyes at her overdramatic and tense boss.

"Stop pacing, Zuko, it'll be fine," she reassured, balancing the cell phone on her shoulder as she trotted around his office, scooping up any important looking file she could find and shoving them into his overstuffed briefcase.

"How do you know I'm pacing? You're on the other end of the line," he replied.

"I know you, Zuko, so stop pacing. You'll get the promotion," she retorted smartly. Zuko grumbled to himself as he slumped back down into the cafe seat in a defeatist fashion. He shoved one hand in his pocket and stirred his steaming hot cup of coffee.

"How do you know?"

"Because you've been working on getting this promotion for the past three years and you deserve it," she explained. "I've got your briefcase and laptop for you, by the way," she added, heading out of his glassy, elite office, locking the door behind her. She acknowledged her slacking co-workers as she passed the water cooler just outside their cubicles.

"Thanks, now download all those files onto a back up disc, please," he mentioned, scraping his thin fingers through his shifty black hair.

"Already done," she beamed, smirking on the other end of the line.

"Suki," he said, "you're a lifesaver, you know that?"

"Of course I do," she smiled, "that's why you're taking me to the top with you, right?" she joked. Her boss let out a stifled chuckle on the other end of the line and she head him take a sip of his usual 'I'm-freaking-out-so-I-need-a-drink' coffee.

"Did you know Chief is thinking about promoting that Aang kid instead of me?" he got back to the important subject. Just then he heard a beep on the other end of the line and then a dial tone. He gave the cell phone an angry expression, figuring he lost service. Just then the clicking of fancy high heels entered the small cafeteria and Suki placed his briefcase down by his feet and set the laptop on the table.

"I've heard rumors," she said, answering his question as she took a seat.

Zuko slouched down unprofessionally. "My uncle and mother paid a lot of money to send me to business school and they certainly didn't do it just to see my spot as a predecessor get snatched away by some show off, overachieving child."

"Yeah, it's so terrible to be an overachiever," Suki snickered. "Besides, he's only three years younger than you are, Zuko, and he isn't a show off. Aang is kind and humble and that's exactly why he's being considered to get the promotion," she told him, opening up the laptop and pressing the power button.

"So you don't think I'm kind or humble?" Zuko asked her cautiously.

"Of course you are," she complimented, "but he's kinder and more humble, that's all."

"That's a lot of 'all', Suki," he reminded her, guzzling down some more of his coffee. "Maybe it's just because he's got that new, rich assistant," he said crossly, figuring when he's down she should feel down, too. Suki frowned in response, slightly the reaction Zuko had craved for.

"I am just as good of a secretary as that Toph girl is. Secretary's don't get their boss promoted; they make them look, sound and act good and do all the things they don't have time for," she snapped back, "don't take out your frustration on me when you know I've been the only loyal employee you've got."

Zuko sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry," he apologized. She nodded in acceptance.

"You should be. I've put up with a lot," she ranted on, "even more than your old secretary, Ty Lee."

Zuko groaned. "Please do not bring up my sister's friends."

She pursed her lips. "Sorry, I forgot about Mai--"

"Suki!"

"Sorry!" she fell back. Zuko angrily slapped his hand down on the small, clumsy table. His Styrofoam cup of coffee shook and tipped over onto Zuko's crisp, white Oxford shirt. Zuko groaned and cursed under his breath. Suki snatched a couple of napkins from the table behind her and tossed them onto his lap.

"Fantastic," he mumbled angrily.

"Hey," Suki began, looking up from the laptop, "calm down, you're going to get this promotion, I know it. Chief Hakoda has been keeping his eye on you lately, and you're definitely a better pick than that Aang kid," she assured him.

Zuko threw the soggy napkins onto the table and buttoned his blazer so the coffee stain was unnoticeable.

"You think?" he asked insecurely.

She nodded in response with a warm smile. "Of course. In my opinion, although Aang is a great worker, he can be a bit too goofy at times. You're much more serious and put together and you've always got your mind on the right things. There's no possible way Hakoda would pick him over you, Zuko," she told him.

Zuko hid a relaxed smile.

"Maybe I will get this promotion deal," he said softly.

"_Maybe_?" Suki challenged.

Zuko chuckled. "Alright fine, I will most definitely get this promotion," he told her calmly. Suki nodded an approval just as his phone blew up with a vibrate. Zuko quickly regained composure and good posture and cleared his throat a few times before grabbing the phone and flipping it open.

"Hello?" he said in a elegant, collected voice, "yes I'm available right-- really? He would? Okay. Alright-- yes, I'll be right there. Thank you," Zuko shut the phone with an excited, quivering grin falling into place on his lips.

"Chief wants to see you?" Suki asked, typing away on the laptop, not bothering to look up. There was cocky, buttery smile on her face that was just as big as the one on her boss's. Even though she'd never admit it, Zuko and her were very competitive with the other co-workers. They knew they worked the hardest and thought they deserved every raise and promotion out there. She was excellent at hiding behind a sweet, innocent poker face.

"I'll see you later," Zuko snatched his brief case off the tiled floor and raced out of the cafeteria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sit there while you wait," his boss's secretary pointed to a slick, black leather couch just outside of his office. Zuko cleared his throat and nodded.

This office was much more ritzy and luxurious than Zuko's was, which was actually saying a lot. With Zuko's heavy, expensive mahogany desk, complete glass encasing walls and an amazing view of the rushing city, he thought his office was the one to beat…clearly not.

Zuko shifted nervously and tightened then loosened his blue tie. In his opinion, that dark blue tie was the ugliest of his vast collection of ties, but this wasn't about him. That ugly blue tie was Chief Hakoda's favorite, exactly the reason Zuko had worn it consecutively for the past three days.

The microwavable French toast and coffee he had for breakfast was sloshing around in his upset stomach, making him even more anxious. A scenario of him vomiting all over his boss's desk played in his mind and he cringed, clutching to the arm of the couch and praying that would never happen to him.

Finally, the office doors opened and out walked Aang. He looked over at Zuko with a friendly smile-- too friendly, if you asked Zuko. Zuko returned his grin with a fake one and stood up. As he walked by Aang, he noticed his bright green and white tie. Zuko snickered. Aang called to him with a good luck, but Zuko pretended not to hear it, hoping that wouldn't jinx anything for him.

"Chief Hakoda," Zuko greeted, swaying into the room. Hakoda and his business partner Pakku stood up as a welcome.

"Good morning, Zuko," Hakoda greeted in response. He motioned Zuko to the identical black leather couch Zuko had sat on outside the office. "Please, take a seat."

Zuko hurried over to the couch and Hakoda sat back into his large desk chair. Pakku remained standing, which for some reason made Zuko even more anxious and uncomfortable. He wished he would just sit down and stop mocking and prodding at him.

"How has your day been going?" Hakoda started, which was his usual beginning statement during meetings.

"Great, and yours?" Zuko responded in a professional manner. He looked over at Pakku in acknowledgement and politeness. Pakku scribbled something down on the clipboard he was holding and that made Zuko shake like a leaf. He felt personally attacked and taunted by each stroke of the pencil.

"Zuko, let me cut to the chase," Hakoda ignored his question, "you're here because of a promotion, correct?"

Zuko nodded rapidly in reply.

"And you are aware the decision came between you and Aang, yes?"

Zuko nodded again.

"Well, there were terms and conditions needing to be met in order to receive my promotion," Hakoda told Zuko.

"Okay," Zuko retorted, feeling he needed to say something there.

"In all honesty, we were not going to promote you, Zuko," Hakoda said. Pakku wrote some more on the clipboard and Zuko tried hardest not to look of at Pakku anymore, knowing it would further upset his queasy stomach.

"You see, Zuko, we feel you are just a bit too serious and tense for this position," Pakku started in, "actually, we still do."

"Oh, well I-I'm--" Hakoda put his hand up, signaling Zuko not to speak anymore. Zuko clamped his mouth shut tight, becoming very tense and serious, which only made him angrier with himself.

"But Aang has declined the terms and conditions that are coupled with this promotion," Hakoda explained.

"He declined the slot?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Hakoda replied, "so we will offer you the terms and conditions and if you abide by them and your 'judge' --who is an honest person and a very good judge of character...someone I know and trust very well and fondly-- gives us the okay, we will promote you."

"I'll do anything for this promotion, sir," Zuko loosened up, adrenaline flowing through him.

"Good attitude," Pakku noted, scratching something off from the clipboard. Zuko felt smug and triumphant of that. He felt like jumping on the couch cheering and pointing his finger at Pakku screaming 'yeah, bitch!', but he generously refrained from acting like a complete idiot.

"So what must I do?" Zuko asked sternly, wanting to be cut to the chase. Hakoda cleared his throat and casually crossed his hands and leaned back into his swirling office chair. Pakku was so vigorously scratching the pencil down on the paper that the tip crunched. Pakku grabbed the infamous enemy of Zuko called a black ball point pen from his pocket and Zuko felt sweat forming on his hair line and the back of his neck. Hakoda cleared his throat again for Zuko's full attention, their eyes burning into each other.

"Date my daughter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a note: NOTHING is going on between Suki and Zuko…this is a **Zutara **story.

Pakku and Hakoda don't have much to do with the rest of the story, neither do Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. Toph and Aang and Suki will be secondary characters.

I think Zuko works at some law firm or high corporate business and Hakoda is the CEO, but it's not completely relevant where he works.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think so far! The explanation for the ending of this chapter will [obviously] be in the next one. (:

-Sam


	2. Just Katara

Hey everyone, sorry for the not-as-quick-as-usual update. This chapter was actually rather difficult to write… I had a lot of different ideas and copies for this chapter, so I'm trying to pick my best idea for it. Hope it all goes well.

Anyway, thank you all who reviewed, it really is nice to see people take interest in my humble little stories. (: I hope you all like my next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two: Just Katara

Zuko's jaw limped down, gaping. He figured it probably wasn't the most professional expression to give your boss, but then again being forced --and somewhat even blackmailed-- into dating their daughter wasn't very professional either.

"E-Excuse me?" Zuko mustered up, shoving his hands into his pockets. Zuko thumbed around until he found his pager button and clicked it, sending an emergency "Come save me!" alert to Suki.

"I know this sounds off-putting," Hakoda began.

"Very!" Zuko exasperated, frazzled. He vigorously shook his head back and forth, hoping everything would jumble together and make sense.

"But my daughter needs someone strong and supportive and someone to be loyal and love her," Hakoda told him. "So what's better and more trustworthy than my best employee?" Pakku smirked, flipped over the paper on his clipboard, and began writing some more. Zuko wanted to kill him.

"Buy her a puppy then! I'm not for sale!" Hakoda opened his mouth to speak, but before he could a knock on the door sounded and then slowly opened, Suki's face popping in.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," she greeted. Pakku and Hakoda nodded in acknowledgement and Suki took her seat next to Zuko, cocking an angry eyebrow at her gaping boss.

"If you do not at least give it a shot, Zuko, you won't be eligible for this promotion." Hakoda stood firm, Pakku still writing. Zuko felt like asking if he was writing a novel over there, but held his tongue anyway.

"Zuko," Suki egged, whispering in Zuko's ear, "take the offer!"

Zuko cleared his throat, thinking it over quickly. He knew if he got this promotion, thinking on his feet at a moment's notice was an important skill to master and clearly he needed some more work in that department. "Fine," he mumbled. Pakku held a stifled chuckle and ripped that sheet of paper off the clipboard. He crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash can.

"Excellent choice, Zuko," Hakoda happily snatched a Post-it off his desk and scribbled words onto it. "I knew I could count on you." Hakoda shook Zuko's hand firmly and handed him the Post-it note. As Suki and Zuko headed towards the door, Hakoda stopped Suki. "Suki, how's my boy treating you these days?"

Suki laughed, "oh just great." Suki smiled and followed Zuko out the door and down the metal stairs. "So what was that about?" she asked as Zuko held the glass door open for her.

"I could ask you the same thing," Zuko shuffled his briefcase around in his hands and looked up at the sky, praying it wouldn't start raining until he got home.

"Oh, well I'm dating his son, Sokka," Suki said, strapping on her coat and buttoning it up quickly. "That's all," she added. "So what's the promotion terms?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?" Zuko asked, ignoring her question.

"I didn't think you'd care. So what's the promotion terms?" she repeated.

"I don't," Zuko responded, "and he told me I have to date his daughter."

"What?" Suki asked, her expression identical to Zuko's when he first heard the news. "He wants you to date his daughter? Why?"

"Because she can't afford a puppy," he grumbled. Zuko stopped at the street light and pressed the crossing button.

"Okay," Suki trailed off, getting the 'I don't want to talk about it' message. "So what are you doing on your day off tomorrow?" she tried stirring up another conversation.

Zuko looked at the crumpled up Post-it note as the walking sign turned white. "Apparently," he sighed, "meeting my new girlfriend." Zuko strutted across the walkway, saying nothing more.

"Oh, okay," Suki muttered, "see you Monday, then."

---

Zuko took one last look at the Post-it note, glanced up at the street sign, then turned right into a long, winding neighborhood flooded with mansions.

Forty minutes from Zuko's little bachelor apartment and around thirty miles from work, Zuko found himself in an elite suburb just outside of the city. Zuko knew Hakoda could pile in the money with his career, but he had no idea he was this wealthy.

Zuko's car slid to a stop just outside giant steel gates keeping him from the driveway. He reluctantly rolled down his car window and pressed the red button on the intercom. A static-filled, pre-recorded voice came onto the box, "Whom may I ask is requesting permission to the estate?"

"Zuko," he sighed, irritated by the fizzle of the intercom. Suddenly it stopped and the black gates slowly screeched open and Zuko parked his car.

Zuko knocked on the oversized front door. He heard soft footsteps scramble towards the door, a few whispers and finally it opened. The first thing he saw was a bright, white flash that blinded him. He let out a disgruntled yelp as he covered his eyes.

"Katara!" He heard Hakoda's disapproving voice.

"Sorry," he heard a sweet, pretty, feminine voice say to him, "I like catching people off guard. I think it's when you truly can get to know someone."

As the colors and focus came back to Zuko's vision, he looked over seeing the most interesting young lady he had ever seen before. She had her silky brown hair braided and hanging over her shoulder, khaki shorts and a blue flannel lightly falling over her slender frame. She was sporting a big camera around her neck like an accessory.

"Hi, I'm Katara," she put her hand out and Zuko shook it in a gentlemanly fashion. She smiled sweetly at his gesture. "You must be Zuko."

Katara wasn't exactly the girl he had imagined. With such a high-class, important business mogul such as Hakoda, he was finding it hard to believe she wasn't in some expensive designer dress with a giant ten thousand dollar bracelet or ring on. In some ways, it made Zuko think she was the black sheep of the infamous family. Seeing her in such casual, friendly clothes made him and his burgundy Oxford and pressed black trousers feel very out of place and overdressed. He looked over at Hakoda in his black tie and silver Movado watch and felt slightly better, but much poorer.

"Good afternoon, Chief," Zuko receipted. Hakoda shook his hand just as his cell phone blasted with a loud ring tone. He quickly flipped his phone open and left the room to talk.

"So," Zuko whistled, turning his attention back to Katara. He couldn't help but admire her natural beauty. Her skin was perfect and glowing and her big blue eyes couldn't be compared. "How'd the picture come out?"

Zuko admitted to himself that something about her was different and striking about her that you didn't normally see with most girls.

He liked that.

Katara studied the small screen on the camera and smiled. "See for yourself," she pulled the wrap of the camera from around her neck and handed it to Zuko.

The picture was actually not bad, which surprised Zuko. Not that he thought the picture of him was good, but the way she had shot him was impressive. It was a still frame and very unexpected, but she made him look so prepared and peaceful. He had never seen himself like that before, even when anticipating a photo.

"Wow," he stated bluntly, "you're good," he handed her back her camera and watched her put it around her shoulder like a purse.

"Thanks," she chuckled, "I should be. I'm a professional photographer, you know."

For some reason Zuko seem surprised by that, and it only intrigued his interest of her even more. "Really?" he questioned. She nodded with a bright smile.

"I'm a florist, too, so I usually only photograph nature," she explained. She paused for a few moments and looked up at Zuko and gazed until her eyes burned through Zuko's tough exterior and made him feel small and awkward. "You know, you have some really good bone structure."

"Oh," Zuko muttered, "thanks?"

"Sorry, everyone," Hakoda reentered the room before their conversation could hit another level. "I've just been called into an important meeting starting in an hour and I need to go to the office for a little while. We'll all have to do lunch together another time."

Katara frowned sadly, which made Zuko's heartstrings feel tugged on for some reason. The corners of his lips frowned a bit, too.

"That's too bad," she told her father, "I guess it'll have to wait until the next time, then."

"I'm sorry, guys," he apologized again.

Zuko's muscles loosened a bit, feeling relief. "It's alright, Chief," Zuko assured, feeling he had to get in on the conversation somehow.

"I'll be back in a little while," Hakoda stood in front of a small mirror hanging next to the coat rack. He groomed his tie and suit jacket before grabbing his trench coat and keys. "If you two aren't still here by then, I'll consider that as a good thing," he smiled slyly and patted Zuko on the back. "Be easy on her, Zuko, she's a young soul."

"Don't worry," Zuko assured, his tone becoming a bit robotic. Hakoda waved goodbye and quickly headed out the door.

"Well then," Katara skipped towards the end of the marble stairs and flopped down. Zuko hadn't even realized his surroundings until Katara moved. The entire foyer was giant and encased with a white, creamy marble. There were two sets of stairs covering the two adjacent walls and winding together at the top. Plants and neatly placed family photos covered the walls.

"Now that my father is gone, we can _really _talk," Katara's chromatically smooth voice gave Zuko shivers even more than the anxious feeling seizing his body. "About this whole dating situation, I mean."

Zuko may have been single most of his life --which he wasn't in the mood to alter-- but he definitely knew that when a girl wanted to 'talk' never did anything good come of it…especially when she mentions 'the dating situation'.

"Okay," Zuko stuttered with a gulp. He crossed his arms like a defiant wall against Katara.

"My father knows I'm looking for anything but another fling," she began. Zuko noticed she made this talk seem a whole lot less of a big deal with her voice. He was really starting to like listening to her. "But I'm not sure how comfortable I am with him setting me up with his employees."

'_Exactly!' _Zuko thought to himself, more relief falling from him, '_someone finally gets it!' _

"So how about you and I start with being friends and if we like it, then we can agree to take it farther. Sound good?"

"Yes," Zuko replied mechanically, his crossed arms falling into his pockets. Half of him wanted to press the emergency button on his pager again and get Suki over there to rescue him, but it was her day off. He figured she should enjoy it now so he could torture her tomorrow instead.

'_Wait--' _he thought with a hard swallow, _'what about my promotion?'_

"I know what you're thinking," Katara curtailed his frantic thoughts, "this whole deal was set up for a promotion."

'_Is she reading my mind or something?' _

"I'm not a mind reader," Zuko rolled his eyes, "but I do know you big businessmen and how you tick. But I'm a good, friendly person so I'll tell my dad to give you the promotion and we can both just lie and say the date went well, okay?"

"Deal," Zuko choked out.

"Now back to the important things," Katara picked up her heavy camera and looked at Zuko's picture again. "I need to ask you something."

"Alright," Zuko agreed, "I suppose I at least owe you that."

"Will you model for me?"

Zuko snorted. "What is up with you and your father asking me these weird kind of questions?" he snickered. "Besides, you said you only photograph nature."

"I know, I know," Katara breathed, "but there's a photo gallery opening for young, aspiring photographers and it would be huge for my career to get one of my frames in there and I think you could be the one to help me do that."

"I don't know," Zuko drifted off, "I'm a businessman, not a model."

"You don't have to be a model, Zuko, you already take great pictures," she reminded him, showing him the picture of him from before. "Please? I scratch your back you scratch mine?"

Zuko chuckled embarrassedly. "You know, out of all the girls I know, you're definitely the most unique."

Katara smiled taking that as the best compliment she had ever gotten before. "That's me-- just Katara." She blushed as Zuko for a second and quickly looked away when his eyes met hers. "So will you do it?"

"Well--"

Hearing the hesitant tone of his voice, Katara quickly jumped up, changing her mind, "just come take a look at my shop and see what I can do." Katara grasped his hand lightly and Zuko became flushed. She tugged on his hands, "come to my shop?" she pleaded.

Zuko bit his lip in thought, "alright."

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's way longer than I actually intended it to be…I think I put WAY too much detail and words in sometimes…oh well. I hope you're all okay with Katara being a photographer and florist. Oh yeah, and just know this isn't a weird model, gay-type (no offense) of story. Actually, it really has nothing to do with the story...yeah...anyway. Haha(:

Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Inspiration

Chapter Three: The Flower Shop

"Welcome to my humble abode," Katara smiled sweetly, mashing the key into the sticky door and opening it, leading Zuko into her show room.

As Katara flipped the light switched on and the room lit up, Zuko saw that the room was decorated with her beautifully shot nature photographs hanging on the pretty light blue walls with flower arrangements hanging from the ceiling, draping down the walls and in plastic tubes in the center of the room. Behind the cashier was a white brick wall with a half painted mural on it.

"Nice," Zuko said, looking around the room.

"Thanks," Katara replied, her voice low, soft and had a hint of true flattery and accomplishment in it…as if she had never heard a compliment about her work before. "It's not much, but it's enough to keep me in the small apartment upstairs," she huffed with another nice smile. Zuko couldn't help but smile back.

"It's not much? This place is great," he complimented again, seeing how much it lifted her spirits. For such a nice, sweet girl full of pep, he was surprised at how much of a reaction he got from just a simple compliment.

"Thanks," she repeated, "you seem to be the only one who appreciates it."

"Who doesn't?" Zuko asked, slightly intrigued.

Katara shrugged. "People just don't seem very interested in nature anymore. Everyone is all uptight and fast-paced; it's all city life. Cell phones, taxi's, nice suits and dresses, work, coffee. No one stops to take in the beauty of earth anymore," she sighed dreamily. Zuko tightly swallowed, feeling her speech represented everything in his life.

"Poetic," he noted. She nodded in reply. "Nice half-mural," he pepped, looking at the back wall again.

"Oh, that," Katara blushed, but a small frown was on her face, "I've lost inspiration to finish it right now," she explained. "I'm hoping I'll get some soon."

"Oh," he mumbled in reply. "Now, about this show room opening you're talking about--" Zuko started but was quickly cut off with Katara's curtailing hand signal.

"It's a simple art show where all upcoming photographers get to display their work in hopes they'll get noticed by some big agent or something. At the very least, a good review in the morning newspaper."

Zuko bit the inside part of his lip and blankly nodded, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders just a bit slouched forward.

"I mean-- I _could _use one of my nature pictures, and I probably would have before I met you," Katara said, swaying towards Zuko. "But even with a simple flash picture of you walking through the door…" she trailed off, gazing at his face again. Zuko felt sweat form on the back of his neck and he uncomfortably scratched it, hoping she'd look away. "You just show so much emotion. It's so striking."

"Thanks," Zuko muttered, taking a step back.

"No problem," Katara breathed, not recognizing Zuko's mutual discomfort. "So what would you like to do?" she asked, walking over towards the cashier counter and hopping up onto the white concrete countertop.

"Meaning?" he asked, taking a look over at a sepia colored nature frame.

"Would you like to go upstairs to my apartment? Or we could sit here and talk," she suggested. "I mean, I know I said I'll tell my father to give you the promotion, but that doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you. We are friends, after all, right?"

Zuko looked over at her. "Friends?" he mumbled to himself.

Zuko wasn't much of the 'friend' type. He didn't have any, and wasn't really in the mood to get any, either. He was much more content waking up in the morning, working until night, sleeping, then getting up and doing the same thing over again. He felt relationships took too much out of him with little return.

"Sure," Katara shrugged, "we've only known each other for an hour or so, but we're getting along, right?"

"Yeah," Zuko mumbled.

Katara chuckled. "You're acting like you've never had a friend before," she reported with a grin.

"I am?" Zuko replied mindlessly. "Oh. W-well, I _do _have friends," he lied matter-of-factly, trying to impress her.

"Oh yeah?" she quipped, "who's your best friend?"

Zuko nibbled on the inside of his cheek in thought. "Suki," he said. Katara's crooked smile quickly became a frown leaving Zuko confused.

"A girl?" Katara asked, a tiny pout on her lips. The tone of her voice was higher than usual with a tint of flat. Zuko didn't understand why.

"And my secretary," Zuko confirmed. "She's dating your brother, Sokka," he informed her, trying anything to get that sad frown off her face. Luckily for him, it did.

"Oh, _that _Suki?" Katara brightened up, "I love her! She's so nice!"

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, theoretically wiping the sweat from his nervous brow. He saw the normal smile seep back onto her lips and it made Zuko smile and even added a small patch of pink to his cheeks.

"Well, I guess it's a small world, then," Katara joked. "Do you have any other friends?" she went on with their previous conversation.

"I need more?" Zuko asked her, puzzled.

"Why not?" Katara retorted, taken aback by the idea of only having one friend. "People are an endless supply. Most are really nice, so why not take advantage of that idea and be friends?"

Zuko shrugged. "I guess I never thought of that."

"Maybe you should've," Katara said slyly. She breathed deeply, half from boredom, the other just because. "So back to my first question," she started up again. "Would you like to go do something? Get some lunch or something?"

Zuko played with a few roses, flicking the stems back and forth until a sharp thorn hit him. He grumbled and growled for a moment until getting hit with an idea. He rubbed his sore finger with a smile growing.

"Yeah," he said, looking up at Katara, "and I've got the perfect place for us to go."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter and a really long wait! I lost track of time! My bad! Anyway, I'll try and update quicker next time so everyone please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	4. The Jasmine Dragon

A/N: Sorry for the late update once again. Fear not: I haven't forgotten about the story, I've just been busy with my new adopted dog that's sucking up all my time, plus school is starting for me tomorrow so I'll be pretty busy. I used to not work on weekends when it comes to updating, but that might be what it comes down to. Either way, I'll try and update once a week AT LEAST, twice a week at the most. Again, sorry!

Also: **I'm dedicating this chapter of the story to _SOKKANTYLEE _for the *fabulous* chapter idea. (: Thanks so much for the suggestion and reading/reviewing my stories! I hope I do it justice for you!!!**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Jasmine Dragon

"The Jasmine Dragon?" Katara wondered aloud, looking out the car window as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Zuko got out before her and chivalrously opened the car door for her and helped her out. She nodded and mouthed a 'thank you' his way. "I've never heard of this place," Katara went on as Zuko held the door open for her. "Is it new?"

"Yes," Zuko replied, "it's owned by my uncle." They entered the cheery, green and white tea shop. There were numerous tables, most of which were filled up with hushed and joyful costumers, all sipping tea. Uncle Iroh zoomed out of nowhere towards the two, a wide grin smothering his small face. His hair was unkempt like he had been running around all day, and his white smock was painted with tea stains like he had spilled more than one batch on himself.

"Zuko!" He cheered, "what brings you here?" Iroh's wide eyes hovered on Zuko's making him uncomfortable even when he looked away. Zuko knew his uncle missed him and he should visit him more often, but at the same time...this is why he refrained from it so much. '_Oh the embarassment...' _he thought to himself, praying Iroh wouldn't say or do anything humiliating in front of his boss's daughter.

"Just getting some lunch," he responded calmly, although on the inside his heart was thumping for many reasons. He raked some fingers through his thick black hair.

"And who's your lady friend?" Iroh turned to Katara, then shifted back to Zuko. He playfully jabbed Zuko in the arm and provocatively wiggled his eyebrows up and down until Zuko's entire face was red.

"I'm Katara," she told him politely, holding her hand out for him to shake. Iroh kindly shook it, and kissed it as she let go. She chuckled weakly.

"Uncle," Zuko scolded under his breath.

"I'll get you two your own _private_ booth," Iroh slid away to find a table, his words seeping under Zuko's skin. Katara watched as he left, still smiling.

"He seems nice," she noted as he popped his head out from behind a corner, beckoning them to follow. Zuko muttered something insulting under his breath as he led the way. She thought nothing of it as she followed.

"Thank you," she said as Iroh pulled out her seat for her. He nodded his head with a smile.

"No problem, Katara," he retorted slowly, "you know," he began, pulling up a seat from another table and adding it to Zuko and Katara's, "you're much prettier than some of the other girls Zuko's brought around here."

Zuko mashed his heel onto his uncles toes.

"Especially Mai," Iroh's pupils slid over to Zuko's, whose eyes were thinner than slits. "Much nicer and more cheery, too."

"Oh, thanks," Katara replied, feeling the awkwardness Zuko was bathing in.

"Although, now that I think of it," he pondered aloud, "it's not too hard to be nicer and more cheery than her, anyway," he joked. Zuko unwraveled his fork and knife from the fancy white napkin. _'Just in case,' _he thought, clutching the utensils.

"Are you dating?" He spat out.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled, his voice low and face flushed. Iroh shrugged in reply and faced back to Katara, who weakly laughed.

"No," she replied sweetly, picking up her menu and opening it.

"Well you should," Iroh egged. Zuko felt like sliding from his chair and down to the ground where he could safely crawl away. "He can be quite the ladies man when he chooses to be. Plus he makes a mean pot of tea--"

"Could you get us some water," Zuko cut in curtly, using it more as a declaritieve than a question.

"Of course!" Iroh caked on the 'happy' in his voice as he stood up. "And you don't need these to drink water," he whispered in Zuko's ear, stealing the knife and fork away from his nephew. Katara eyed the two mysteriously, soaking in their relationship. They both waited until Iroh left before they began talking.

Zuko muffled a stiff chuckle at Katara. "Sorry about that. He's crazy," he explained.

"It's fine," Katara waved it off.

"No, really-- I think he's crazy."

"Tea and water!" Iroh skipped back to the table and poured each a glass of water and a cup of tea. "It's my finest and most favorite to make," Iroh boasted. He leaned in close to Katara "and drink," he added in a whisper. "It'll be the best you've ever had!"

"We'll tell you when we want to order," Zuko said abruptly. Iroh got the picture and walked away, taking one last look at Zuko and Katara together. Katara lifted up her menu and began reading off some of the things she considered to order. Zuko, barely listening, watched as Iroh peered around the corner, spying. He growled under his breath watching his uncle make kissing faces and a heart with his fingers. He pointed to Katara then gave Zuko a sly thumbs up.

"Knock it off!" Zuko screamed, standing up from his seat. Katara gasped in surprise as the cups of water and tea bounced around on the table. She whipped her neck around towards the corner but as soon as she did Iroh disappeared. Zuko cursed him under his breath and sat back down. "I'm sorry about that. Maybe it was a bad idea about coming here," he said, blushing sheepishly.

"It's alright," Katara inquired, taking a sip of tea. "And you're uncle was right-- this _is_ the best tea I've ever had." Zuko slapped his hand on his forehead and grumbled some more. "Don't worry, Zuko," Katara put her hand gently on his and rubbed it with her thumb, "my brother can be the same way. He's just so embarassing sometimes!"

Zuko chuckled, loosening up. "Yeah."

"But I wouldn't change him for the world," she went on. Zuko smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Same here," he replied.

"Good," Katara responded, "I think it's good to have the people you love seperate from the people who could just drive you insane. But when the people you love drive you insane? Keep them the closest to you. They're the people you should love most in your life and never let go no matter what. The kind of person you love so much, you would give up your life for." Zuko gazed into her soft blue eyes as she spoke, her words demanding. He liked --no, loved-- that about her. She had a voice than demanded to be heard, and she had the opinions that he wanted to listen to. Good combination.

"You're right," Zuko agreed slowly. "Absolutely right." Zuko looked at her, trying to picture her father giving up his life for her. At that, he cringed so instead he pictured himself giving his life for her. _'How far would I really go for this promotion?' _Zuko thought to himself, watching her intensely.

Zuko thought of everything she said and took it in account for his life. He tried pressing it onto his situation. _'In a new, crazy kind of way,' _he debated, _'she drives me nuts, too. She's so...different. I can't tell what she'll do or say next.' _Just then, he heard a beep and then saw a bright white flash that blinded him. He let out a loud groan as he shielded his eyes.

"Katara!" he complained, "warn me next time!"

"Sorry! It's was a picture perfect moment!" Katara took a look at the screen on her camera. "I've never seen you look so content before. You look...happy," she reported. Zuko grasped the camera from her and looked at his photo. He always knew he wasn't unfortunate looking, but until he saw the pictures she took of him, he never realized how he truly was percieved by others. "What were you thinking of to make you so relaxed and happy looking?" she asked innocently.

_'You', _he thought with a dry swallow, "nothing," he lied.

Katara's faced glitched, showing she didn't necessarily believe his answer, but she'd take it anyway. "Hmm, well then," she quipped, "you should think about nothing more often."

"Thanks," he replied in a mutter. Zuko felt like she was inside his brain, reading his mind, which made him dare not look at her again. But when he did, he stopped and gazed, captive by her beauty. _'Uncle was right...she is prettier than Mai.' _Zuko checked out the outline of her face, then on each part of it: her silky brown hair tied in a messy braid, her celestial-looking sky blue eyes, her dainty nose...her soft, pink lips.

"Thinking about nothing again?" Katara smirked. Zuko popped out of his thoughts, his face flushing a light pink.

"Actually, yes."

* * *

A/N: Haha. I have to admit, I had a real fun time writing this chapter. I almost want to press forward with it a little more, but then it'd be going into the next chapter...which I can't have! (: I hope Iroh wasn't _too _over the top. It's just when I think of him, I picture him getting super excited when Zuko has a "lady friend". Lol. And the hiding behind a corner making kissing faces? I can picture that as if it were really in the series. (I wish it was...)

P.S- Sorry if it isn't too filtered. I only spell checked it once myself, and my computer spell checker is turning to swiss cheese. Once it goes back on and cooperates with me, I'll review this chapter and fix it if it needs it. If you find any spelling errors or where something doesn't make sense, please comment and tell me so I can change it myself!

Thanks, guys.

Anyway, please remember to review!

p.s.s- I promise to update quicker this time...maybe this week? Review and we'll find out!


	5. Promoted

Haha! I updated sooner than usual! I'm not sure why that's 'haha' worthy, but oh well. (: Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter. I just started school but I've found some free time on this lovely Thursday night...yeah...anyway.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Five: Promoted

"So how was--" Suki snickered under her breath, "-- the date with boss's daughter?"

Zuko sighed and rolled his fingers through his unkempt hair. "There was no date. She didn't want to." Suki's expression dropped, dissatisfied with that answer. Zuko, not especially in the mood to have a full-blown conversation, answered her next question before she could ask it, "she said she'd tell boss to promote me, but she wanted to be 'just friends'," he air-quoted.

"Ha!" Suki snorted, "you got dumped by a desperate girl before you even started dating her." She giggled a few times before Zuko turned around, a dirty look surrounding his eyes. She quickly shut up just as Chief Hakoda and Pakku entered the cubicle stations. Zuko and Suki watched their co-workers scramble to their own desks. Dozens of computer screens lit up with power. "What are they doing here?" Suki asked Zuko. He shrugged in reply and watched as they headed towards his office door. He gulped.

"Good morning Zuko," Hakoda greeted, "Suki," he waved. She smiled and nodded in a greet.

"Good morning, sir," Zuko placed his hand out to be shook, but Hakoda ignored him.

"No time for nonsense," he started up. Zuko quickly withdrawled his hand. He looked over at Pakku, who looked helpless without a clipboard and fancy ball point pen to hide behind. Zuko smirked in smugness. "I'm leaving for a quick meeting with another rising business. It'll be taking place in California."

"When are you leaving?" Suki chimed in.

"Right now," Hakoda said, tightening up the cuffs of his sleeves. "Pakku as well," he added. "Meaning I need someone else to be in charge while I'm gone for the week." Zuko and Suki straightened up; fixing their posture, grooming their business suits and checking the other to make sure they looked just as presentable.

"Who are you leaving in charge?" Suki asked innocently, secretively nudging Zuko's arm. She stood close by his side, their shoulders touching. They silently gave each other a high-five behind their backs, knowing what came next.

"Well, I wasn't sure who to leave in charge first, actually," Hakoda started, "so I asked my darling daughter," he glanced over at Zuko with a smirk. "And she recommended a fine man; strong, good leadership, serious about the job." Suki bit her lip in excitement, closing up a triumphant smile. She loved winning. This was a big win. "You," Hakoda looked over at Zuko, his eyes trusting Zuko.

"I'll do my best sir," he confirmed. Hakoda nodded and stuck his hand out to be shook. Zuko grabbed it and shook it vigorously. "Thank you so much, sir. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," he smiled. "Now if you don't mind, I have a plane flight to catch." Zuko nodded in reply. Hakoda professionally shook Suki's hand, then led Pakku out the door and down the corridor.

"We won," Suki whispered. "We won!" She cheered competitively. Zuko returned her devilish grin and they gave each other another hard, rough high-five. "Thank you Katara," she huffed. Zuko nodded in agreement.

---

Next day...

"Sorry I'm late," Zuko jogged to Suki's cubicle. She was typing away, mashing her fingers onto the keyboard, obviously frustrated with the amount of work her boss had been piling onto her desk recently.

"No problem for me, although your visitor probably got a little impatient," she said, not turning away from the computer screen.

"Visitor?" Zuko repeated.

"She's in your office," Suki stated flatly, clearly very busy with lots of work. Zuko got the picture and walked away, anticipating who might be waiting for him in his office, and praying it was who he was hoping it'd be. Zuko let out a small, excited grin from one corner of his mouth as he unlocked his office door, suspense draining his heart of any normal beating.

Zuko opened his office door, quickly closing it behind him. Just as he did, a bright white flash welcomed him. He groaned.

"Sadly, I think I'm getting used to that," he muttered, placing his briefcase on his coffee table. Katara stood up from the office chair and swayed over towards Zuko. She checked the camera screen, cocking her head to the side.

"How come every time I photograph you you always look so happy and peaceful? Are you still thinking about nothing?" she joked. Zuko blushed, knowing he was still thinking about her.

"Nice to see you again," he said, changing the subject.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes in reply, placing her expensive camera on Zuko's desk. "Don't be a cornball, we know each other now. We're friends," Katara walked over and leaned into him, embracing him in a hug. Zuko blushed fiercely and gave her an uncomfortable pat on the back in return.

"Cornball?" he stated. "You think I'm a cornball?"

Katara smacked her lips in thought, debating whether or not telling the truth. Giving up, she went on, "Anyway, I came to see how you're holding down the fort while my father is gone."

Zuko gave her two thumbs up. "Great. And thanks for telling your father to do that for me. I really appreciate it," he told her, "even if it's only for a week," he added.

"No problem, Zuko," she waved it off. "And as long as we're thanking each other for things, I'd like to thank you for taking me out to lunch the other day. The food was great. I really enjoyed myself," she grinned. "Being with you, I mean," she contributed with a light pink on her cheeks.

"Me too," he found himself saying in reply. Zuko looked away in embarrassment, unaware of why he would say that back. "Anyway," he said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "I definitely owe you for getting me a temporary promotion until my boss comes back."

"Your welcome," Katara gushed, a certain hint of a vixen in her voice. "Here's what you owe me," she replied, grabbing a sheet of blank paper off of his desk. She snatched up a pen and handed them to Zuko. "You owe me your deets," she smiled sweetly. "You know-- so we can stay in touch?" she told the dumbstruck Zuko standing in front of her.

"S-sure," he stuttered sheepishly, messily scratching his phone and house number on the paper. As he did, Katara grabbed another paper and pen and wrote down hers. They exchanged papers with a slighty giddy and timid laugh and a few hidden blushes.

"Well, I have to go now. I have an art class to attend tonight," she smiled with excitement. Zuko waved at her as she left the room. Suki popped her head out of her cubicle and watched Katara leave, then sprinted towards her boss.

"What was that about?" Suki asked. "Fill me in," she egged. Zuko put his hand up in silence.

"No way," he replied slyly. "But I have something to ask you," he began.

"Alright," she responded, her voice dripping with defeat.

"Do you think I'm a cornball?"

---

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Loud thumps slammed against Zuko's front door. Zuko lazily threw a pillow at his wall in anger as he blinked a few times, waking up his eyes. His pupils, adjusted to the dark, were blinded as he turned on his bed side table lamp. He checked the alarm clock: 2: 03 am.

"What the hell," he grumbled, trudging out of his bed and tripping towards the front door.

Zuko opened the door to big rain drops falling from the sky, followed by some rumbling thunder. Katara stood there, a light blue wind breaker jacket zipped up to her mouth. Her hood was stuck to her head and so were loose strands of hair. Her eyes were wide and she was marching in place, trying to keep from getting cold. Zuko's eyes went wild as he saw here there, and him in nothing but his purple plaid boxers and baggy socks. He ran three fast fingers through his bed head hair.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in amazement, motioning her to come in. Katara let out a moan of relaxation as she whipped the soaked wind breaker off. "Especially at two in the morning!" he ranted on.

"I'm sorry!" she replied. "But my house caught on fire!"

* * *

A/N: First of all, just in case no one knows: deets= details...not sure if that's just an east coast thing...but it means details. :D

And sorry if you find any mistakes in this chapter, too. My spell checker is still whack.

Anyway, that's all for now folks! find out what happens in the next chapter!

but you'll have to review first...(:


	6. Awake

Hi guys. Hope this update is on time! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: Awake

"Your house caught on fire?" Zuko repeated, shutting the door just as a clap of thunder boomed outside his door. Katara let out a loud groaning shiver as she hopped around in place, whipping off her soaked wind breaker jacket and trying to keep warm.

"I-I came back from my art class," she said with another chill, "and I was making myself a pot of your uncle's tea, but I guess I fell asleep while it was on the stove. When I woke up, the sprinklers were going off, smoke was everywhere, and two firemen were yelling at me to get out," she explained with a chatter. "Please, if you don't mind me asking," she began again, "if I weren't to impose--"

"You'd like to stay here for the night?" Zuko finished her question with a guess. She blushed with a weak chuckle and nodded sheepishly.

"Yes, please," she replied.

"I guess it's alright," he grumbled, watching Katara slide out of her drenched sneakers.

"Zuko, could I borrow some clothes?" she asked randomly, as if it were perfectly normal for you to ask your boss's best employee --whom you've only known for five days-- to borrow their clothes. Zuko began blushing a red. "J-just for the night, I mean! My clothes are dripping wet," she explained herself. Zuko nodded and walked away in a sulk-like fashion to fetch her some dry pajamas. When he came back, he heard the dryer rumbling wet clothes around. He stepped into his kitchen to find Katara holding a towel against her body and pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Hey!" he shrieked, covering his eyes and his deep beet red blush with the t-shirt and pajama pants he was holding. "What happened to not imposing?" he snapped. Zuko shut his eyes tight as he heard her footsteps race towards him. She snatched the clothes from his hand and sprinted to the bathroom to change before he could even open his eyes again.

"She drank the rest of my milk," he sulked, eyeing the half empty glass of milk. He saw the empty carton sitting in the trash can. After a few minutes, he rolled his eyes with a groan as Katara swayed back into the kitchen, clothes and all. "Nice of you to cover up," he snickered.

"Sorry," she blushed. "I have a tendency to sometimes be overly--"

"Forward?" he complied. "And _sometimes_?" he added questionably.

"Kind of," she blushed. "Sorry for the burden." Zuko nodded and looked over at her, double-taking. His mouth dropped a centimeter or two seeing her. Her thick, chocolate brown hair was down and braid less for the first time and although Zuko's old t-shirt and pants were huge on her, they fit her body well. That reminded Zuko--

"I'm in my underwear," he muttered a reminder to himself, the blush returning to his face. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'll show you the guest room," he offered. She nodded in agreement and followed him. She would've followed him anywhere.

"Need anything?" he asked, rubbing his temples as Katara got cozy under the sheets of the guest bed.

"Nope," she said simply. "Thank you, though. For everything, I mean."

"No problem," Zuko responded, his bare, muscular back now facing her. Normally, he would've taken that compliment into more consideration, but it was past two in the morning. Now wasn't the time to wonder and respect people and the things they say.

"I hate my life," Zuko muttered sarcastically, getting under the covers of his own bed and shutting the light off. He quickly closed his eyes and let out one more deep breath. Normally, it took Zuko at least an hour to fall asleep, but Katara had tired him out. A part of him didn't mind that, either.

Zuko thought about the stress of the day and another sigh came out. It's not that he _hated _his life, he just didn't have as much going for him as he used to. He thought back to a few years ago where this would be the type of night he'd call his sister up and go get a beer with her. That was when she was nicest and had the best, most reasonable and legal advice for her brother: when she was under the influence of alcohol. Azula's face transitioned into his mothers and he remembered the days when he was in college. He called her at least three times a week to tell her about his day and how he and Mai were doing. She always would ask when he was going to marry her, but he never gave a definite response. He never had one to give. After that, he tried picturing he and his father together, but an irritable grunt escaped his lips and his thoughts raced back to his mother. He tried imagining Mai walking down the aisle to him just like his mother wanted, but when he lifted the veil to see his bride's face, it wasn't Mai's.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"I hate you," he crunched his fist down onto the alarm clock until he heard the plastic in front of the fluorescent green lights crack open. The beeping immediately died down.

Zuko kept his eyes closed and listened to the silence of his empty, hollow house like he did every morning. Except this time, he heard a familiar, soothing female voice chattering away, echoing into his bedroom.

"Katara?" he mumbled, stumbling out of bed and trudging to his living room. Katara was sprawled out in a star shape lying in the middle of his floor on top of his favorite rug. She had his cordless phone in her hand and whoever was on the other line was not only loud, but a man. Zuko frowned.

"Great! I'll see you there in an hour!" Katara said her goodbyes then pressed the 'end' button on the phone.

"Good morning, sleepy," she joked, winking at Zuko.

"Nice of you to ask," he grumbled, snatching his phone off the coffee table and hooking it back up to the receiver. "Who was that?" he asked curiously.

"Haru," she retorted, as if she expected Zuko to know who that was.

"Haru who? Whose Haru?" he sputtered.

Katara opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly shut it and a frown appeared on her lips. She stopped and paused for a few quick moments, seeming to be in deep thought. "Just a friend," she lied. Zuko let out a huff, not believing her. "Anyway, he and I are going to go check out the damage in my apartment. Care to join us?"

"I have to work," he stated monotonously.

"You're the boss for the week. No you don't," she reminded him.

"Of course I do! I have to run the place while your father is out of town," he debated.

Katara shook her head. "Do you see my father everyday at work?" she asked. He shook his head. "Do you expect him to be in meetings all day when you don't see him?" she asked again. He nodded. "Well he's not. He's out playing golf, going furniture shopping or going on speed dates with gold-digging girls that are your age."

"Really?" Zuko asked in disbelief, grimacing at the last part. She grinned slyly and nodded.

"Just take your cell phone with you. It'll be fine, I promise," she told him. Zuko nibbled the inside of his cheek before responding. _'I guess I could go for a little while,' _he convinced himself, _'after all...I think I should meet this Haru character.'_

"Okay," he agreed.

* * *

A/n: this is a really quick, short chapter. Sorry, guys. I'll probably be updating on Thursday. Don't worry!

spell checker is still on the fritz. please tell me if you find any mistakes! thank you!

please review!


End file.
